Pleasantview (The Sims 1)
Pleasantview 'is the nickname I have chosen for Neighborhood 8 in The Sims 1. It features replicas of the Pleasantview homes and households from The Sims 2. Old Town is still connected to "Pleasantview", so the standard Old Town residents are still around. The Pleasantview houses are only placed on the original Sim Lane, and there are no Sims 2 households in the Old Town area. Families *'The Goths: The Goth family live on 1 Sim Lane in a close copy of 165 Sim Lane from The Sims 2. Mortimer has a custom head, that is his normal head with gray hair, and a custom outfit similar to that he wears in The Sims 2. Cassandra wears the only good black dress available, and she has bluish-black hair and no glasses. Alexander has a black haired head with thick glasses, and a black school uniform with shorts. Bella is not a member of the household, and there are no gravestones, or wedding stuff in the backyard. The house only has two floors, so there is no attic and no telescope on the lot. *'The Brokes': The Broke family live on 6 Sim Lane in a copy of 55 Woodland Drive. The lot is basically an exaxt remake of the original lot, but there are no toddler toys and no crib in the house. Beau instead has a child's bed in the hallway in place of the crib. Brandi uses her mother Betty's head. Beau and Dustin are the same age as each other, and have the same head. The pool that Skip died in is on the lot, but Skip himself does not appear in any form. *'The Pleasants': The Pleasant Family live on 2 Sim Lane in a replica of 215 Sim Lane. The house is an accurate depiction of the lot, but the roof of the house is in a completely different style, since the roofing the lot uses in The Sims 2 isn't in The Sims 1. Angela and Lilith are both children, with the same head. The twins are dressed more childishly since they are young children. One notable difference it that there is no chimneys on the sides of the building, since the fireplaces were basically wall decoration until The Sims 2. *'Don Lothario': Don Lothario lives on 9 Sim Lane on a passable replica of his Sims 2 home. One major difference is the lack of an upper deck and telescope due to technical limitations. His front door is placed in the right corner of the living room, because The Sims 1 does not support doors on vertical walls. *'The Calientes': The Caliente sisters live on a medium-sized lot on Sim Lane, in a replica of their condo from The Sims 2. Due to the limitations of The Sims 1, the Caliente sisters completely lack a third floor, and do not have their bar, their hot tub or their stereo. The doors on the upper floor are placed in a unique pattern, because of technical limitations, and the front door is placed on the left corner of the living room. Michael Bachelor's urn does not exist on the lot. Dina Caliente OoppDecks.png|Dina Caliente Nina Caliente OoppDecks.png|Nina Caliente The Caliente House Floor 1.png The Caliente House Floor 2.png The Caliente House Full.png Don Lothario OoppDecks.png|Don Lothario Don Lothario House Floor 1.png Don Lothario House Floor 2.png Don Lothario House Full.png Darren Dreamer OoppDecks.png|Darren Dreamer Dirk Dreamer OoppDecks.png|Dirk Dreamer Dreamer House.png Dreamer House 2 Floor.png Dreamer House Full.png Brandi Broke OoppDecks.png|Brandi Broke Dustin Broke OoppDecks.png Beau Broke OoppDecks.png The Broke House.png The Broke House Full.png AlexanderOoppDecks.png|Alexander Goth MortimerOoppDecks.png|Mortimer Goth CassandraOoppDecks.png|Cassandra Goth The Goth House Floor 1.png The Goth House Floor 2.png The Goth House Floor 2 No 2.png The Goth House Full.png Daniel Pleasant OoppDecks.png|Daniel Pleasant Mary Sue OoppDecks.png|Mary-Sue Pleasant Angela Pleasant OoppDecks.png|Angela Pleasant Lilith Pleasant OoppDecks.png|Lilith Pleasant Pleasant House OoppDecks 2ND Floor 2.png Pleasant House OoppDecks 2ND Floor 3.png Pleasant House OoppDecks 2ND Floor.png Pleasant House OoppDecks.png Pleasant House OoppDecks Full.png